


give me Raichu, I'll give you a kiss

by LSFOREVER



Series: Comic Book Characters + One Direction — Smut (with a little plot) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Comic Book Store, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, halloween party, mentions of Pokémon, my heart almost didn't make it, no actual anal stuff sorry, they're all (mostly) dressed as super heroes, though it doesn't focus on either of those very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Where’s your jacket?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry shrugs, looking down at himself in surprise as if he really doesn’t know where it could have gone. Louis chuckles to himself, shaking his head, and he’s about to get up, but then Harry is flopping down on the couch next to him, arm thrown over his shoulder. He nuzzles his face to Louis’ shoulder, and Louis chuckles a little despite the fluttering in his stomach. “Too much to drink then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sighs. “Maybe, yeah,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>or, the one where both boys swore off one-night stands a while ago but exceptions can be made, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me Raichu, I'll give you a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Aaya](http://unwrittenheart.tumblr.com) and [Bonnie](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) are my fav. Oh, and [Zoe](http://happilysunlight.tumblr.com) too.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jake__kat).
> 
> — Kat Xx

 

 

**_H_ **

“I hate you guys.”

“No you don’t.” Liam drops his arm over Harry’s shoulders while Zayn, on the other side, sneaks his arm around Harry’s waist.

Niall ruffles his hands through Harry’s hair from behind him as he says, “You couldn’t hate a fly, mate,” and Josh hums in agreement.

Harry rolls his eyes because they’re all true. He doesn’t hate any of them, but he is irritated with them. “I’m irritated with you though,” he says, though he drapes his arms over Liam and Zayn’s shoulders as they walk along the side walk.

The air outside is crisp, very cool, it now edging on that time between evening and night time. Harry wishes he would’ve picked a different costume or at least tried a little harder as he shivers a little against the cool breeze. Already it’s freezing and it’s not even November.

Zayn squeezes his waist at the same time Liam squeezes his shoulder—Harry still gets freaked out a little at how in sync they are, but they are engaged so he guess it should be normal by now—and Josh pipes up behind them, “You haven’t been out in forever though, H. Let yourself have fun for tonight.”

 Liam and Zayn both nod while Niall says, “Yeah H, get drunk, dance with a girl, fuck a brony. _Have fun_.” All four of the men Harry’s walking with snicker.

Harry stops in his tracks though, not caring that Josh runs into him and makes them both stumble. Liam’s hand steadies Harry by the shoulder while Niall reaches out for Josh. “What the fuck is a brony and why would I want to fuck it?”

“Oh, that’s right. You’re a bottom aren’t you. Should’ve said ride a brony.” Niall and Josh both laugh while Harry balks.

“Leave ‘im alone guys,” Liam says but he’s smiling too. Zayn seems to be the only one at least trying to keep his amusement back, and Harry is thankful towards him at least a little bit. “Harry may prefer taking it up the bum but he switches sometime.”

“ _When_?” Josh asks, looking disbelieving, and Harry wishes sometimes he wasn’t as shameless as Niall is. But, he guesses, that’s why they’re together. He doesn’t think very many people would be able to handle how crude Niall is unless they’re the exact same way. Then, “When was the last time you even had sex, Harry?”

Now Harry’s more upset than irritated. It’s nobody’s business when or how or with whom he has sex with, and he doesn’t understand why his friends are always so curious about his sex life. It’s with a frown that he turns back around and starts in the direction they were headed in the first place.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and fights the cold, ignoring the calls from his friends behind him. But he doesn’t care to stop and hear what they have to say. Right now, he has a Halloween party to attend just to appease his friends and the faster he gets there, pretends to have a good time, maybe even pretends to snog someone in front of his friends, the faster he can duck out and head back home to play with Zayn and Liam’s new puppy.

 

 

**_L_ **

The party is in full swing by the time Louis finally leaves his hidden spot behind the counter to get himself something to drink. If he’s going to enjoy his own Halloween party as much as the other nerds here he’s going to have to drink at least a little more than the two beers he’s had. He passes by a poorly put together Aquaman costume and grimaces, before reaching the drinks table.

There’s a Princess Laya and Anakin Skywalker combo at the table, as well as what looks to be a hardcore brony—what even these days, but Louis won’t judge—and a Cat Woman mixing what looks to be mostly vodka with a little Pepsi at the other end.

Louis knew having spiked punch would probably be best for tonight’s party, but Josh had insisted on vodka and rum and whiskey and whatever else he’d brought earlier in the day as well as a bunch of different kinds of pop for the party-goers to mix. But, Louis guesses, he’d taken all the comic books and valuable collectors’ items into the back yesterday evening, made sure anything else left was securely bolted to the walls or the tables, posters stapled to the walls so they won’t get torn down, so Louis hopes nothing will be damaged.

It’s not even that big of a group tonight, not like Louis knows it could’ve been, but it still feels a bit full and stuffy to him in here. Everybody that came in was charged a five pound fee by the door—thanks to Paul, the life-saver, who agree to man the door tonight for a decent price—and Louis knows he’s made more than enough to pay for whatever damage might occur during the night.

The Halloween party ends at midnight. Louis glances at the clock after mixing his own vodka-filled drink, noting he still has four hours until he gets to kick everybody out, pass out on his couch, and prepare himself for the cleaning horror he’ll have to face in the morning.

There are so many bad costumes that Louis has grimaced more times than not tonight, but Louis still appreciates the effort from some of the people here. Others, like the Superman in the far corner chatting up Link, have impressed Louis more than he thought they would. Most Halloween parties he’s been to at comic book stores, the costumes either sucked or were stupid, like slutty cop or an eyeball or whatever.

He’s glad the first ever Halloween party he’s thrown in his own comic book store is already a hit, probably all thanks to Josh and his many nerdy friends at work.

Louis’ own costume, Captain America, is an exact replica, and it’s not super big and bulky or off-colored like the other ones he’s seemed. Probably because he owns a comic book store and is first to pick what he orders from all the companies from which he sells items. Louis deems himself pretty lucky to get an exact replica of the Captain America suit in his size, and be able to feel comfortable in it. It’s not too hot, nor does it squeeze him too tight in any wrong places, and it makes his arse look pretty good too.

Louis’ pulled out of his thoughts when his name is being yelled from across the room. A second later, Josh is parting through the crowd with his boyfriend Niall in tow, and Louis instantly smiles at their costumes.

“Fucking sick,” he says, poking Josh’s dark red hair and his green-tinted skin. “How long did it take you to do this?”

“’Bout an hour,” Josh replies as his arm comes around Niall’s waist, “Niall here helped me with it. ‘S only me face ‘n neck ‘n hands though.”

Louis gets the feeling they drank before they came, but he should’ve been expecting that. Josh himself is a pretty heavy drinker, let alone when he’s with Niall. “How’d you manage to pull these costumes off without me knowing?”

“That was all me, mate,” Niall says cheerfully. Louis pats his shoulder in greeting; it’s been a while since he’s seen Niall and his crew. He smiles, taking in Niall’s Peter Quill outfit that goes along with Josh’s Gomorra outfit. Probably the best couples’ outfit he’s seen all night.

“Well brownie points to you then.” Louis raises his cup a little in Niall’s direction before taking a drink, peeking over their shoulders at another party-goer who’s tracing his fingers over Louis’ favorite mint-condition light saber replica. It’s wired to the wall so unless the guy has a screwdriver Louis knows he won’t be able to get it off, but he’s still wary.

When Louis refocuses on Josh and Niall, more people have been added to their circle. Zayn and Liam he recognizes—Batman and Thor; Louis mentally gives them both brownie points for not looking too ridiculous—from when he’s been over at Josh’s and Niall’s the few times, but the curly haired lad in a plain black and white suit is new.

He’s sure of this because he would remember a face like that, bright green eyes, rosy cheeks perhaps from the cold outside, dark pink and plump lips. His curls are long enough to brush his shoulder, looking so soft that Louis wouldn’t mind tangling his fingers in and yanking. He looks a bit nervous, but mostly annoyed, and Louis only hopes it’s because of something one of the boys did and not because this man is like this in general.

“Hey,” he greets, tipping his cup in their direction.

Liam smiles and waves, while Zayn eyes him up and down and says, “Hi Cap, how’s it goin’?”

“It’s going,” Louis answers with a nod, “Might get a bit warm in here for that mask.”

Zayn shrugs. “I’ve got twenty different hooks on this belt I can hang it on. It’s good.”

“Is that rum? Josh come on.” Niall drags Josh away and Louis chuckles, wave effortless.

He turns back to the other three to ask, “How’ve you guys been? It’s been a while.”

“We got a puppy. German Sheppard. Named him Skylar,” Liam offers with a smile. Zayn smiles too, hand tangling with Liam’s as he adds, “She’s a darling, but we can talk about her later. I want some of that Absolute I see over there.”

Louis chuckles, waving a hand behind him as he says, “Go crazy. I’ve got more upstairs if any of it goes empty. Think I’ve got a Red Bull or two if pop doesn’t suit your fancy.”

Suit Guy snorts, eyes twinkling a little more now. “Suits,” he mutters, and suddenly Louis is smiling at the terrible pun.

“That was awful mate.” He extends a hand out, his free one, and is delighted when the Tall Suit Guy shakes it willingly. So, he might not be a douche. That’s good to know. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Harry,” Low Voiced Tall Suit Guy— _Harry_ —says, smiling a crooked but sweet smile that has Louis smiling back instantly. “Nice place you got here. I’m guessing you’re the Louis Josh says owns the store?”

“The one and only,” replies Louis. His hand sweeps around in a semicircle at the horribly cliché Halloween decorations and all the costumes. “Home Sweet Home,” he adds more quietly.

Harry’s eyes light up at that, and it’s then Louis notices both Zayn and Liam have gone, most likely in search of the Absolute vodka Zayn was asking about. “You live here?” Harry asks sounding more fascinated than weirded out like many other men that Louis has tried to impress.

Louis’ glad Harry seems to find interest in Louis’ living choice. He doesn’t think he could take another pretty boy blowing him off because he doesn’t live in an actual flat. “Made the upstairs my home, yeah,” he answers, quite proudly if he does say so himself. He’s proud of his success with the shop, even though the first year or so was a bit hard, but it’s still hard to be proud of it in front of a pretty boy who might not even like comic books.

“That’s so cool,” Harry says, eyes wide like he’s actually amazed by the fact that Louis doesn’t make enough to live away from his store.

Louis shakes his head, thinking that if this handsome man hasn’t pushed him away yet, then maybe he’s worth Louis’ effort. Let alone the fact that he may be the most beautiful man Louis’ ever seen, Louis actually feels like Harry likes paying attention to him, that if he invited Harry to get a drink with him, Harry would say yes and not make up an excuse.

“Yeah?” Louis can’t help his bout of insecurity as he stares up into those pretty greens, taking another long sip of his drink. It’s almost empty, he realizes, so he glances back up at Harry to ask, “Wanna go get a drink?”

“I’d love to,” Harry answers, smile blindsiding Louis for a second before he gets himself together to lead Harry to the drinks table. “It really is cool, by the way,” Harry adds as Louis mixes together whatever is in reach for both he and Harry.

“What is?” He hopes he sounds nonchalant about this all while handing Harry a drink. He raises an eyebrow at Harry while taking another drink, only to be rewarded with a smile.

Harry tries some of whatever it is Louis mixed together, face turning sour for only a second before he drinks half of it down in one go. A man who likes alcohol; Louis smiles to himself a little. “Living above your own store,” Harry eventually answers, “’S, like. I dunno. I just think it’s pretty amazing.”

“Well, I’m close to it at all times so if anybody breaks in I can run down with a baseball bat.” Louis shrugs, downing half of his own drink. He’s finally starting to feel a bit of a buzz from those two beers, as well as this being his second mixed drink by now, and it’s a nice feeling. “What’re you supposed to be anyway?” he asks, motioning towards Harry’s suit.

For a second Harry looks embarrassed, but he just shrugs and drinks some more. “Slenderman but my hair’s too long for the white mask thingy. Not too fond of covering my face anyway. Nice Captain suit. Looks legit.”

“Props of being a comic book store owner,” Louis says, smiling.

Harry smiles too. Then his face goes serious for a second. “I didn’t want to come tonight,” he says quietly, almost quiet enough that Louis has to strain to even hear it. “I don’t really like being around a lot of people all the time. But Liam and Zayn insisted I come because they thought I could use the company of strangers.”

Frowning a little, Louis searches out any of the boys he can find while saying, “Why would they force you in a big party like this then? Seems a bit rude.” He looks back at Harry who is smiling now, if only a little, then an idea pops into his brain that he cannot ignore. “Come here,” he says, grabbing Harry’s wrist.

Harry follows without a fight, and he looks surprised when Louis pulls him behind the counter. Louis puts back the Caution Tape blocking the entrance to the counter, setting his cup down on the flat part of the register and pulling out the stool he usually uses. “Sit here.”

“Oh no, Louis. You don’t have to do this. I’m fine,” Harry tries, but Louis gently nudges him towards the stool.

“Come on, H. I insist.” Louis inwardly cringes at himself—he hasn’t even known Harry a full half hour yet and already he’s using nicknames? Taking a deep breath as well as gulping down the rest of his drink, Louis shakes his head at Harry’s still hesitant expression. “It’s the least I could do.”

Louis knows why he’s being so nice to Harry. He knows all this trying could be a total waste if Harry turns out to be straight, but it’ll be worth it, right? Harry’s sweet and he’s good company, and seeing that slight blush there is definitely worth the eventual let down. Louis is somewhat glad Zayn and Liam forced Harry to come, even if it was a bit rude.

“I’m really fine,” Harry tries again, but Louis pretends to ignore him in favor of looking over the large room, making sure everything seems to be in place. Niall and Josh are on the makeshift dance floor, and Louis’ pretty sure he sees parts of Zayn and Liam’s outfits through the crowd by the snacks. “Louis?”

Louis hums in response, focusing all his attention on Harry again. Harry’s looking at him with warm eyes, and Louis’ stomach flutters a lot. “Thank you,” continues the curly haired lad, “For, you know, looking after me I guess.”

Louis wonders why Harry doesn’t like big crowds, but it’s not really his place to ask, is it? He wishes he knew Harry better. Hopefully he’ll get the chance to sometime outside of a party.

A thought pops into his head; he can’t help but to ask, “Why’d they force you to come here then, if they know you don’t like big crowds?” After a second, he adds, “You don’t have to answer, obviously. I’m just curious.”

Harry doesn’t even hesitate before answering, and Louis counts that as a win. “They think I need to get laid, says it’s been too long and I’m getting cranky. But—” he shrugs, “—I think they’re just biased. They’re all ‘getting laid’ daily so four months to them is a long time.”

“And so you came out with them just to get them off your back?” Harry nods, sighing, and Louis sighs along with him but suddenly his night is shifting in his brain, and it’s a lot more interesting now. “I see. Sounds a bit boring to be honest. I’ve got an idea though. Stay here, watch the counter, yeah?”

Louis ducks through the doorway to the back room before Harry can protest, running up the stairs to his flat as fast as he can. He digs out the big tin box from his closet, then rushes back downstairs with it and a bag of Doritos to Harry, who’s sitting in the exact same spot as before. Except now, his eyes are scanning over the different rare Pokémon cards Louis has collected over the years and put in cases under the counter. They seem to catch on his Pre-release Raichu card that he’s particularly proud of—there are only around twelve or thirteen of these in the world, he’s heard, and going for more than six thousand pounds, Louis would obviously be proud.

Perfect, he thinks to himself as he drags out two more stools from the back. He sets the tin box on the middle stool while sitting on his own across from Harry, angled to where he can still watch the rest of the party goers as well.

Harry turns to him, surprised, but after Louis opens the tin box, Harry’s eyes go wide and he actually claps in excitement. Louis rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he pulls out a handful of the cards out and replaces the lid. He hides the box under the counter under the register, cutting the small deck of cards in half and letting Harry chose his half.

“You’ve played before, right?” Louis asks, looking through his own small set of Pokémon cards and smiling at the choices he has. At Harry’s excited nod, Louis laughs a little and points at the Raichu card Harry was eyeing earlier. If it’ll make Harry smile, then it’s worth it. “Play you for it, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes go wide and immediately he’s protesting, “No, goodness no. I’m not playing you for that. Are you crazy?”

“I may be.” Louis shrugs and opens the bag of Doritos, grabbing himself a handful then handing it to Harry. “If you win, you get Raichu, if I win, I get your number. Easy as that.” It’s not his most creative way of getting a number out of someone, but if the way Harry’s eyes light up even more and his cheeks turn a little more red, Louis counts it as a win.

“I was going to give it to you anyway. That’s not a fair play.”

Louis rolls his eyes again and waves his hand. “Fine then. What do I get if I win, hm?”

“A kiss!” Louis and Harry both look up to see Niall and Josh leaning over the counter, both holding drinks and smiling like crazy. “A kiss!” Niall says again, pointing at Harry while looking at Louis. He gets serious for the whole time it takes to say, “Harry’ll kiss you if y’win,” then both he and Josh are laughing while skipping away.

Louis raises his eyebrow at Curly, stuffing another chip in his mouth. He wouldn’t mind a kiss, would love it actually, but it’s up to Harry. Harry takes a second to think about it, biting his own lip, and Louis sees his eyes travelling down Louis’ face, so he smiles. “I swear I’m not a bad kisser,” he says, hoping it’ll make Harry’s decision the better one.

Also—Harry’s not completely straight then? That’s good to know.

“Sure,” Harry eventually says with a smile and a small shrug, “I’ll kiss you if you win. Guess that’s a pretty fair trade.”

“So what you’re saying is your kisses are worth six thousand pounds?”

Harry’s eyes bulge. “Raichu is six thousand pounds?! I can’t play for that? Oh my gods.”

“So your kisses aren’t worth six thousand then?” Louis may have sworn off one night stands a long while ago, trying to focus on his shop and maybe getting a serious boyfriend, but this Harry guy is cute and he has nice lips and Louis really wouldn’t mind dragging him upstairs for a few minutes or so. Why not at least try?

“Of course they are,” Harry scoffs, and Louis smiles a little, trying to not stare too much at Harry’s perfect pink lips. “But I still couldn’t take your Raichu card if it’s worth that much. What would I do with it anyway?”

Louis thinks about it for a second, then, “I’ll get your name engraved on the case and it can stay here. That way people know it has an owner and you’ll have an excuse to come to the comic book store more.”

“To visit my card,” Harry deadpans.

“And me, duh.” Louis laughs and Harry laughs.

Eventually Louis gets Harry to agree, shaking Louis’ hand on the bet, and they scarf down the bag of Doritos while playing, and in the end Harry wins. Louis would definitely like to get that kiss, but he was already promised Harry’s number, and the way Harry’s eyes light up when he realizes he’s won is totally worth it. Harry takes the clear case from under the counter, turning it over and over to inspect his new card, and Louis sits back and enjoys Harry’s smile.

He’s thankful for the very strongly mixed drinks Zayn brings over to him and Harry. Harry doesn’t even seem to notice, still inspecting his newly acquired prize possession, but Louis gulps half of his down. He knows he has to stop after this because he needs to be sober enough to watch his store, so this is his last drink for the night.

When Harry finally looks up, after having taken probably fifteen freaking selfies with Raichu, he’s smiling so wide and Louis feels high, almost. He wants to make Harry smile like that all the time, and hopefully he’ll be able to.

“This is amazing,” Harry says, sounding a bit dazed. He carefully puts the glass case back on the shelf, making sure it’s facing the right way, then asks Louis, “Are you really going to get my name engraved on the case? You don’t have to.”

Louis scoffs. “Of course I do. You won it fair and square. I know of this place a few blocks away that specializes in trophies and plaque making. I can get your full name and date of acquirement on a little silver plaque and nail it to the case.” It may be going a bit far, but Louis really likes Harry and even though he has a no one night stand rule, if that’s all he’d be able to get out of Harry he’d be more than happy.

(Okay, maybe not more than happy, because this Harry guy is really nice and he hasn’t shown any disinterest in Louis at all. Louis likes him a lot for just meeting him an hour or so ago, and he wouldn’t mind asking the guy out on a date or two, would actually prefer that.)

Harry’s still watching Louis with amazement. He still has stars in his eyes when they make eye contact over picking up the card and putting them back in the tin box. The smile is still there on his perfect face as he hands over his phone open to a new contact.

“What’s this then? Just because you won a game of Pokémon over me you think you can get my number that easily?” Louis teases, though he starts putting his information into his phone anyway. _Louis from the Pokémon Game_ and a winky face and a red card emoji is what he puts in as his name, and Harry’s face seems to light up even more when he reads it.

“So you can call me when the engraved plaque is all done. I wanna come up and see it.”

A second later, Louis’ phone is buzzing in his pocket and when he takes it out, it’s an unknown number but he knows it’s Harry. “What should I put your name as?”

“Here, let me.”

Louis lets him, and meanwhile he goes to put the tin box back up in his closet upstairs. When he comes back down, to his surprise, Harry is standing just past the doorway in the back room, and Louis freaks out for a moment. “We can’t both be back here,” he says as he takes his phone back, “Who’s gonna watch the store?”

“Liam said he would,” Harry motions behind himself while saying, and Louis raises an eyebrow. He’s positive he saw both Liam and Zayn drinking earlier. “He only had one beer, I promise,” Harry insists, “He’s always the designated driver, doesn’t like drinking too much when he’s out. I asked him if he could help watch for a few minutes and he practically pushed me back here.”

Louis’ confused, but he trusts Liam enough and he would never turn down the opportunity to be alone with Harry for a few minutes. “What’s up?” he asks while stepping closer to Harry, wishing he had pockets in this costume so his hands wouldn’t feel awkward all flopped at his sides.

Harry’s smiling now, even wider than before, but what he asks catches Louis off guard enough that he stumbles back a bit. “Can I use your restroom? If you don’t mind. I just don’t like the thought of weeing in a place a slutty nurse and a horrible looking Doctor Who just fucked.”

“O-of course,” stutters Louis. He grimaces at himself for getting his hopes up then probably looking dumb, and motions for Harry to follow him up the stairs. He’s a little antsy about showing Harry his flat, hoping it doesn’t look too messy. He wasn’t planning on bringing anyone up here, so the day old Indian take out on the coffee table and the mess of shoes right outside the stairs has Louis a little nervous.

“This is so cool,” Harry says quietly, eyes scanning over the open kitchen/living room/dining room. Louis notices him eyeing the small hallway off to the side, and he slowly edges over towards that direction.

“Bem vindo a minha casa,” he blurts, then curses himself mentally for trying to show off. What the hell is wrong with him today? He usually has no problem flirting, especially one as cute as this one. Yeah, it’s been a few months, but he shouldn’t be this off his game, right? Maybe it’s just Harry that does this to Louis, makes him feel a little awkward while trying to subtly flirt with him.

Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise. “What’s that?” he asks.

“Portuguese.” Louis shrugs like it’s no big deal, rolling his shoulders a little and readjusting the tight collar of the costume. “I don’t know much, just simple phrases. It means ‘Welcome to my home’.”

“That’s so cool.”

Louis bites his lip, feeling a blush creep up on his face. He looks away, towards the hallway, and motions towards it. “Toilet’s right through the bedroom,” he murmurs.

“Cool. I’ll be right back.” Louis watches Harry’s retreating form, just now seeming to notice the broad shoulders, how long his legs look in those slacks. He bites his lip, settling on the far side of the couch and flipping through the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comic book he just got in the mail last week. He gets through two pages before Harry is skipping down the hall, sans suit jacket. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Louis waves a hand at him, asks, “Where’s your jacket?”

Harry shrugs, looking down at himself in surprise as if he really doesn’t know where it could have gone. Louis chuckles to himself, shaking his head, and he’s about to get up, but then Harry is flopping down on the couch next to him, arm thrown over his shoulder. He nuzzles his face to Louis’ shoulder, and Louis chuckles a little despite the fluttering in his stomach. “Too much to drink then?”

Harry sighs. “Maybe, yeah,” he whispers, nuzzling in closer.

Sound from the party still reaches Louis’ ears but just barely, and he drapes his own arm over Harry’s shoulders to pull him closer. It isn’t until then that Louis notices Harry nosing along Louis’ shoulder, over his collarbone. He’s getting pretty close to Louis’ neck, and Louis thinks he might be hyperventilating.

It’s when Harry’s curls tickle Louis’ cheek, his lips faintly pressed to Louis’ pulse point, that Louis stops him. “Wait,” he whispers, pushing at Harry’s shoulders until Harry gets the message and pulls back. Grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him over until he’s straddling Louis’ thighs is worth the few seconds of fear that flashes through Harry’s eyes.

Before either of them can get any more confused or upset by anything, Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair and brings him down into a kiss. The first touch of lips has Louis’ stomach jumping in his throat; Harry’s lips are so soft, give way as soon as Louis nips at his bottom lip a little.

Harry gives Louis control, but he does kiss back, attentive and almost needy, and Louis can’t help the little sound that tears from his throat as Harry’s hot tongue presses to his. It may be the best kiss Louis’ had in the longest while, maybe even ever, and he smiles at the thought of getting kisses like this every day.

“Fuck,” he mutters when Harry’s fingers push through his hair, probably messing it up. Louis doesn’t care. He lets Harry tug him away from the kiss, though he keeps his fingers digging into Harry’s hip. “Harry?” he asks after finally opening his eyes and seeing the worry in those beautiful greens.

“I just met you,” whispers Harry, looking even more worried and regretful as he sits back against Louis’ thighs, hands settling over Louis’ chest. This material is way too hot for Louis at the moment. Harry looks down then, biting his lip before adding, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

Louis’ eyes go wide and he hurries to tilt Harry’s face back up so he can meet Harry’s. Dragging his thumb over Harry’s even pinker lip, Louis says, “It doesn’t have to be. I know we just met a couple hours ago but I like you and I don’t want this to be a one time thing either.”

Harry’s eyes light up as he smiles. He nips a little on the tip of Louis’ thumb. “Really wanna see you again after tonight,” he murmurs, dragging his hands back up to link together behind Louis’ neck again as he delivers kitten licks all over Louis’ face.

Louis sputters but he doesn’t push Harry away. Instead, he spider crawls his fingers around Harry’s hips and waist, down his back until he’s squeezing Harry’s pert little bum. “Not the right clothes to be wearing for this,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against Harry’s neck as he keeps squeezing at Harry’s flesh through the fabric.

Harry hums in agreement, fingers tangling in Louis’ hair again and tugging. He tilts his head to the side a little; Louis takes a deep breath, welcoming the offer with hearts in his eyes as he laches on and starts on what he hopes will be a nasty bruise.

Back when he didn’t mind one night stands and never seeing his sexual partner for the night again, he had a strict rule against markings. He would never let anyone leave any on him and he would at least try to not leave any on the other. He’s always felt like they’re a very intimate thing, like they should be shared with more than just a one off from a club.

The way Harry’s breathing deep, hips rotating in the slightest way, Louis knows he loves it, and Louis does too. They may have just met but Louis likes Harry more than a quickie on his couch, he’s hoping Harry does too, so pulling away from the dark red, soon to be purple, skin, Louis doesn’t feel any regret at all.

“Y’smell so good,” he whispers as he trails his tongue up the side of Harry’s neck, up to nip at his earlobe a little bit. Harry shudders, his own nails dragging down the back of Louis’ neck and around until he’s gripping Louis’ shoulders tight. He’s biting his lip, Louis sees, when Harry pulls him away, but he only gets a couple seconds to process this before Harry is biting Louis’ lip and shuffling until every dip of his hips has his bum pushing back against Louis’ half hard cock. “Fuck Harry.”

“You could.” Harry giggles at his own joke which has Louis smiling too, but they’re both cut short as Harry dips down again, harder this time.

And the thing is, Louis really would like to. Fuck Harry, that is. Or maybe even the other way around, if Harry would be okay with that. But Louis has a store to get back to so a quickie it has to be.

“Another time,” he whispers, trailing one of his hands around to palm at Harry’s hard cock. Harry is big, he can tell. Fuck. “Got a party to get back to. Just this, yeah?”

To make Harry feel a little better about not getting what he wants—if his store wasn’t full just downstairs Louis would have Harry’s legs thrown over his shoulders already—Louis finds the head of Harry’s dick through the fabric, rubs at it until Harry’s shuddering and rocking back against Louis. “Fuck—o _kay_. _Fine_ , just—just—”

Louis doesn’t let him finish, instead decides to kiss him quiet and yank open the front of his slacks as quickly as possible. Harry kisses back frantically, still rocking against Louis like if he does it enough Louis’ dick will magically be inside him. If only it were that easy; Louis would be the happiest man alive right now.

As it is, he knows they’ve got limited time before Liam or Zayn tries to come find them so they can get back to the party rather than watching it, so Louis pushes Harry’s briefs down until they’re bunched under his balls, then traces his fingers up and down the underside of Harry’s dick. He wraps his fingers around the base, takes a second from the wonderful kissing to glance down.

And fuck. Louis’ only ever bottomed a few times, hasn’t ever really found any real appeal in having a dick inside him, but then again, he’s never seen one like Harry’s. It’s big, is the thing, but not too big to scare Louis. It curves perfectly, cut head pink and leaking, and warm in Louis’ hand. He’d say yes in a second if Harry offered.

“Fuck Harry,” Louis murmurs again, pumping a few times with a loose fist just to hear the way Harry whines a little. Louis thumbs over the head, catching the precome only to slick it down the shaft so the slide isn’t as dry. He’s panting a little, wishing he could get his mouth on Harry, taste him, but the way Harry’s arse keeps rocking back against him has him rooted on the spot.

“Lou.” Harry grips Louis’ shoulders a little tighter, biting his lip as he fucks into Louis’ fist then back, forth and back. Louis doesn’t even have to move his hand anymore. He’s hard as a rock in these tights, which he probably should pull down enough to get his cock out so he doesn’t soil his costume, but making Harry come is most important to him right now.

Louis laches on to Harry’s neck again, just a little to the side of the mark he made before, and he tightens his grip around Harry and flicks his wrist faster. “Lou,” Harry whines again, going still except for the occasional twitch of his hips as Louis takes over, fingers tugging a little too hard on Louis’ hair.

“I got you,” Louis whispers against Harry’s neck, snatching Harry’s wrist and pressing his thumb to the inside. Harry goes still at that, cock twitching dangerously, almost like he might come soon. Louis’ eyebrows rise at that—Harry’s a little kinky—and presses his thumb again while thumbing at the crown of Harry’s cock as he asks, “You close?” Louis pulls back from the now larger mark and looks at Harry.

“Yeah—please.” Harry’s panting now, jaw dropped open and pupils dilated, chest heaving and hips shaking. Louis thinks he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, especially this close to orgasm.

He presses his thumb harder to the inside of Harry’s wrist, no doubt leaving a bruise, and catches Harry’s wobbly lip between his own as his fist picks up speed. “Come for me baby,” he whispers against Harry’s lips, “Come on, want you to.”

“I—” Harry draws in a deep, shuddery breath, and Louis cups his hand around the head of Harry’s dick as he presses against his wrist once more, and Harry’s done. He shouts as he convulses, come shooting out in Louis’ palm.

Louis watches in awe as that perfect face twists, slim hips twitch, and he has no doubts that perfectly toned stomach underneath is drawn tight. Harry comes beautifully, little mules slipping out as he comes down with his hot forehead pressed to Louis’ neck.

With a sticky hand and a proud feeling spreading through his chest, Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s temple while he reaches for a tissue from the lamp table next to the couch. He hastily cleans his hand,  stuffs the tissues between the couch cushions, and is quick to wrap his arms around Harry for a very welcome cuddle.

His dick may still be hard and he may feel like he’s about to catch on fire, but Louis can already tell Harry is the type to want cuddles after sex and Louis would never deny him that. If he has to wait until later after the party is over and he’s cleaned everything up and everybody is gone, then so be it. At least he has Harry’s number, will be able to call him and ask him out on an actual date which will hopefully lead to more.

Louis isn’t too concerned about his dick right now.

“You sound amazing,” he whispers into the silence, carding his own fingers through Harry’s soft—and slightly sweaty—curls, brushing them out of his face so Louis can press soft kisses all over his forehead and cheek.

He has Harry giggling in seconds, eyes still closed but head rising. Louis presses his lips to Harry’s, soft at first, then unforgiving when Harry lets him.

They startle apart when the door to the stairs is thrown open and Zayn starts yelling out at them. “You two better be done soon! I wanna dance with Liam but he’s still watching the damn store!”

Louis sighs, rolling his eyes at Harry as he answers, “We’ll be down soon!”

It’s a second before Louis hears the door shut, and after he does he tucks Harry back into his briefs, zips and buttons his slacks. “Come on love,” Louis says as he pats Harry’s hip, “Gotta head back down.”

“But I don’t want to,” Harry pouts but he gets up anyway, stretching his arms high above his head. Louis’ eyes catch on the sliver of skin visible from the way Harry’s shirt is pulled up. His eyes snap back up when Harry coughs, and he smiles.

“I know, me neither,” he replies with a soft squeeze to Harry’s thigh.

He’s taken by surprise when Harry drops down to his knees, knows he must look like a deer caught in headlights, watching Harry’s hands slide up his thighs until one of them palms over Louis. He’s still hard—with Harry’s bum settled over his cock until just a few seconds ago Louis never really had the opportunity to settle down.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, not being able to help the way his fingers tangle in Harry’s curls as Harry palms over him even more. He bites his lip, tugging on the curls in his hand a bit to get Harry to look up at him. “We’ve got to get back down there…”

“I’ll be quick,” Harry insists, then he’s moving forward, Louis spreading his knees for enough for Harry to settle between them with his hot mouth just inches away. No doubt is there a darker spot from Louis’ precome, and Harry must see it because the next second his mouth is right over the head through the fabric, breathing hot and sucking.

“Shit,” Louis curses. Harry yanks down the front of is tights and the hot spandex, freeing his cock into the cold air. Louis sucks in a deep breath in wait, scratching lightly at Harry’s scalp.

Harry hovers, eyes shining up at Louis while one of his hands holds Louis at the base, and Louis has a hard time keeping his eyes open. When Harry looks down, he has a certain glint in his eyes, like he wants to absolutely devour Louis. That’s a thought that has Louis twitching right in Harry’s face, whispering, “C’mon, c’mon—”

He cuts off with a soft whine as Harry takes him more than half way down, mouth hot and wet and already sucking. Shit, Louis squeezes his eyes shut, hating that he’s already so close but loving the way Harry’s mouth feels.

And Harry is amazing at giving head, he really is. He knows just how to flick his tongue, knows how fast to bob his head and how hard to suck, alternates between tonguing at the head and teasing it with the opening of his throat. Louis thinks he might be in heaven, hips jumping on their own accord from how good it feels.

Harry was right—he is quick, has Louis right on the edge within just a few minutes. Louis tugs on Harry’s curls again, bites out, “Gon— _fuck_ —gonna come, Haz,” while trying his hardest to keep his hips still.

It’s all to no use though, because soon enough Harry is digging his nails from both hands into Louis’ thighs while sinking down as far as he can, his throat opening up until his nose is pressed to the trimmed hair at the base of Louis’ dick.

And fuck. It’s even tighter and hotter now and Louis can feel the start of his orgasm, can’t help the way he cries out as he starts to spill down Harry’s throat. Harry sucks and presses his tongue over the thick vain as he slowly pulls off, and now Louis really can’t help it. His hips buck and he cries out even louder, waves of pleasure crashing through him.

When he’s finally able to breath, chest heaving and dick spent, slowly softening, Louis opens his eyes and dares to look down at—fuck. At Harry, who looks more beautiful now, if that’s even possible. His eyes are wide and shining and a bit wet, though no tears spilled over, his cheeks are flushed, lips are bright red and swollen, and there’s spit and a bit of come smeared over his chin.

Louis thinks he’s in love.

Which, maybe not the best thought right after an orgasm given to him by a man he just met today, but he really does like Harry and really hopes they get to see each other again.

With his thumb, Louis wipes clean Harry’s chin, then hooks his finger under said chin and leans over to press their lips together. “Wonderful,” he mumbles, nibbling on Harry’s bottom lip a little.

Harry snickers a little, sitting back against his ankles while Louis tucks himself away. He figures everybody downstairs will be too drunk and the lights will be too dim for anybody to notice the fading dark spot on the front of his tights. Maybe except for Liam, but Louis doesn’t really need to worry about him.

As he stands Harry does too, meaning they’re chest to chest, faces inches apart. Louis wraps his arms around Harry, pecking his cheek as he hugs him tight. “Don’t wanna go down there,” Harry whispers, hugging back just as tight, “Don’t wanna hav’t share you.”

Louis sighs, but he doesn’t want to either. Go downstairs and share Harry. He wants to drag Harry into his bed and cuddle him all night and make tea for him in the morning. But, he does have a store-party to get back to and he’s sure Liam, the only sober one of Harry’s group, might be a little worried and wondering what’s taking so long.

“I don’t either.” He pulls away, smiling a little as he helps Harry tuck his button up back into the slacks. Harry giggles a little when Louis pressing his thumbs into his sides, face tucking in Louis’ neck. He’s too tall to do something like that, but Harry seems to make it work without being uncomfortable, and Louis loves that. “We need to though. And don’t forget your jacket.”

“I’ll go grab it.” Louis sneaks a quick peck to Harry’s lips one more time before Harry goes back to find his jacket. There’s no way Louis isn’t asking him out. A proper date is what they both need, and Louis would like to get to know Harry as well as he can.

They’re both smiling as they make their way back down to the party, Harry’s jacket draped over his arm that isn’t wrapped around Louis’ waist. Louis’ happy, doesn’t even care all too much when he finds Liam and Zayn both trying to clean up one of their spilled drinks that’s getting near the register.

He’s got Harry tucked under his arm and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be right now.

 

 

**_H_ **

Harry kind of wants to crawl under his bed and stay there for eternity. This isn’t even the third time he’s thought this today. Maybe staring at a crumpled mess of a black suit in the corner of his room isn’t the best way to be spending his first day off since… but what else is he going to do? Both Liam and Zayn are off at their own works so the flat is empty right now, and he doesn’t really feel like getting up.

That’s how Niall finds him, hair a mess and half naked, glaring at an innocent pile of clothes. Though Harry knows he’s there, standing in the doorway, he doesn’t acknowledge him, purposefully squeezes his eyes shut and turns over so he’s facing the other way.

“Harry,” Niall sighs, and this time he doesn’t sound like he’s teasing.

It’s been almost two weeks since the Halloween party and Harry hasn’t heard a single thing from Louis. He’s texted a few times, even called once when he was a little drunk on some expensive wine Liam brought home, and nothing.

The bed dips and this time when Niall talks he’s a lot closer. “You’re acting a bit pathetic mate,” he says, voice sounding a little sad as his fingers card through Harry’s tangled mess of curls.

Harry huffs. Maybe he is acting a bit pathetic, but he’s got every right to. Louis promised he would call, twice even, yet he hasn’t called or texted or answered any of Harry’s texts. Not even once. “I really liked him Ni,” he whispers.

“I know,” Niall says back, and Harry frowns even harder into his pillow.

He’s fucking upset because he thought Louis really did like him back. He didn’t think Louis would completely ignore him like he is. And Harry’s even thought about going to the store, more times than not while on the way home from work, and not only to see his card that he no doubt figures is back in Louis’ set and was never even his to begin with.

“You know,” Niall starts, shifting a bit then settling both hands now rubbing at Harry’s bare shoulder blades. Harry sighs into it, feeling more relaxed than before already. “Josh went there today, to Louis’ store, after work. Saw Louis and everything.”

Harry doesn’t say anything for the longest time, feeling himself frown at his wall again. Then quieter, “And?”

Niall rubs even harder at Harry’s shoulder blades. “There’s a little shiny plaque on the glass case now. Your name and everything is on it and it’s in the display case under the counter. And that Pokémon card you won, what’s it called?”

“Raichu.”

“Raichu, right.” Harry sighs as Niall rubs even lower, getting out all the knots and tension from his lower back. “Louis had to get a new phone. Apparently after we all left some guy tried starting a fight with Louis and broke his phone against the wall… He’s not ignoring you on purpose. Josh said Louis seemed really torn up about not being able to get a hold of you..”

Harry… doesn’t know what to say, besides, “Really?” That would make sense. But he really doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Again.

“Mhm,” Niall hums, “Josh got his number and texted it to me. You want it?”

Calling Louis, or even texting him, and knowing that he’d actually respond sends butterflies through Harry’s stomach. But he kind of wants to see Louis rather than just text him. “Y’can put it in my phone. I’ll text after a nap.”

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Niall scratches at Harry’s scalp again, and it’s soothing. Harry really does feel like a nap right now, so he nods, reaching a hand behind himself to pat and Niall’s thigh in thanks. “Alright then. Don’t sleep too long. We’re coming over for dinner later.”

Harry doesn’t reply, but he knows Niall knows he heard, and he closes his eyes and drifts off before he can hear the front door shut behind Niall.

-

The bright colors of the sign bring Harry even closer. He’s nervous—of course he is—but he’s not going to turn around now. After waking up after just under an hour of an unsatisfying nap, Harry decided coming to see Louis would be better than just texting him, even if he did stare at Louis’ new contact in his phone for five minutes straight.

Back in the flat Harry knew Zayn would be home from work soon, and Liam soon after that too, but he couldn’t wait.

Now, he has a cup tray with tea for both he and Louis, as well as some thai food in a bag in the other hand. It’s close to dinner time and though Harry doesn’t know what Louis usually does for his meals while watching the store, he still thought it would be a nice gesture.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walks past all the large windows with displays in them, pushing open the shop door with his hip. A bell at the top signals his arrival, and he winces at that a little. Maybe being able to sneak in and talk himself up hidden in one of the aisles would have been better, but he guesses it’s whatever.

He spots Louis behind the counter immediately, but luckily he’s busy with a customer so he hasn’t looked up yet. The thai food smells delicious; Harry really hopes Louis likes it. He waits patiently just a few feet away from the counter, towards the side so Louis wouldn’t see him out of the corner of his eyes, until the customer Louis is helping is gone and they’re alone in the store.

Louis looks so beautiful, just as handsome as Harry remembers, except this time he’s wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized jumper rather than the tight Captain America body suit. His hair is swept to the side, looking soft as ever, and though there are dark circles under his eyes, his eyes themselves shine the prettiest blue Harry’s ever seen. His thin pink lips look so inviting, and Harry can’t help the way his eyes drop to sneak a quick glance at those wonderful fingers.

It’s now or never, he mentally tells himself, rounding the side of the counter to come into view. Louis looks startled as his head snaps up from his phone, like maybe he thought he was alone, and Harry can tell the exact moment he realizes. Louis’ eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

Harry shrugs a little, offering a small smile as he sets the drinks and bag of take out on the counter. He looks down through the glass and sees that, yeah, Louis did get a little plaque engraved with his name on it, Raichu looking wonderful as ever through the little glass case it’s in.

“Niall said you got it engraved,” he mumbles as he looks back up. Louis still looks shell-shocked but his mouth is closed now as he nods. Harry feels himself frown a little, not expecting Louis to be this quiet when at the party he was alive and energetic, so he motions towards the tea. “Didn’t know what you liked so I got it plain. Hope that’s alright…”

Louis still doesn’t say anything. Instead he runs around the counter and nearly crashes into Harry, arms tight around him and face pressed to his chest. It takes Harry by surprise but he hugs back right away, loving the feel of Louis wrapped around him again. He’s missed this, even though he only had it for a few hours and that was two weeks ago.

“’M sorry,” Louis says, pulling away enough to look up at Harry with wide eyes. He leans in like he’s going to kiss Harry, and for a second Harry thinks he will, but he starts talking. “My phone—”

“I know,” Harry cuts in, offering Louis a soft smile, hoping Louis gets that he really doesn’t mind at all anymore. He’s got Louis in his arms and that’s all he cares about. “Niall told me,” he continues, “I’m not upset anymore. Just had to make sure—”

This time it’s Louis that cuts Harry off. “I really do like you.” And this time he really does kiss Harry, just a soft thing that has Harry weak at the knees. Harry kisses back, maybe a little too eagerly, because Louis chuckles a little but he keeps up. His fingers scratch at Harry’s scalp, just like he knows Harry loves, before he pulls away to say, “Smells good.”

“I didn’t know what you liked.” Harry shrugs, keeping Louis close. “Thai is my favorite so.”

“Thank you,” Louis murmurs, a spark in his eyes that Harry thinks he recognizes, but then again, he could just be getting his hopes up.

Nodding, Harry squeezes Louis’ hip then reaches for the take out bag. He’s stopped short, Louis’ hand wrapping around his wrist tight just like before. His breath hitches in his throat as Louis turns him just enough to press him against the counter, eyes bright and lips parted.

This time Harry kisses Louis, feeling the heat rush down his spine from Louis’ thumb pressing hard against the inside of his wrist again and Louis’ mouth ravishing his own. “Lou,” he whispers, knowing this is probably really inappropriate to be doing when anybody could walk in the store and see them like this.

“I know, just lemme close up real quick and I’ll meet you upstairs, yeah?”

Harry gives Louis another quick peck before picking up the teas and take out bag. “Food’s gonna get cold though,” he calls after Louis.

Louis sends daggers over his shoulder at Harry. “I’ve got a microwave.”

With a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, Harry stares at Louis’ bum for a just a few more seconds before running in the back and up the stairs. He can hear Louis calling out his name after him, and he giggles as he trips up the stairs.

Well, his day is significantly better.

 

 


End file.
